A Night to Remember
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: A one shot and pure Klaine smut. Kurt and Blaine lose their virginity together during one magical night. PLEASE review-I'm kind of nervous about this one


**My first Klaine smut-so be kind!**

Kurt was shaking as he sat on his bed. His heart kept on beating with how nervous he was. He was also excited. A combinations of feelings he didn't know how to describe. Blaine moved in closer and pressed his lips againts Kurt's. Kurt kept his eyes closed, being swept up in the heated moment, as he allowed his lips to be pushed open by Blaine's tongue. He had gotten better at making out with how often they did it but it still felt new to him each time. He still jumped when Blaine's tongue touched his. When it ran itself across his teeth. He shuddered and shifted, completly turned on, as he moaned into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine smiled as he heard the moan. He was nervous as well. It wasn't just Kurt's first time, after all, he was very new at this too. He often pretended like he had experience to comfort Kurt, and it was he who had to make the first moves but he was still very new at this. Blaine pulled away before things went too far.

"Why did you stop?" Kurt panted.

"Kurt..." Blaine brushed Kurt's hair back. "Are you...sure you want to do this? We don't have to if you don't want to. I want this to be perfect for you." His voice was completly serious.

"No," Kurt said quickly. "I want to. And it IS perfect for me. As long as you're here, it's perfect."

Blaine hesitated for a second before nodding. He leaned in to kiss Kurt again. He couldn never get enough of those lips. The idea that no one could see how amazing Kurt was baffled him. Kurt was beautiful to him and he didn't understand that others couldn't see that. He pushed his tongue in again, wanting more of Kurt. Blaine hungered for him desperatly. More than once he had gotten hard by just looking at him.

Both moaned at the same time. Suddenly Blaine couldn't take it, and he knew he'd have to be the one to make the first move. He took in mind what Kurt said to him in the room about romance and trying ot watch pornos and how embarressed he got about it. He wanted to make this moment romantic and special and as none embarrassing as he can for Kurt. He wanted to take this slow, for both their sakes.

He ran his hand down Kurt's sides. Kurt twitched at the sudden change as Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's thigh. The kissing got more intense as Kurt even started to bite Blaine's lips, surprising him. Slowly Blaine moved his hand closer to Kurt's crotch. He saw that Kurt's face was deeply flushed.

"Kurt..."He didn't want to push to far, even if Kurt thought he was ready.

"Don't stop," gasped Kurt. "Please...don't..."

Blaine paused for a moment but heard the sincerity in Kurt's voice.

Blaine continued to move his hand towards Kurt's crotch and placed his hand inside Kurt's rather tight jeans. He could feel the bulge of Kurt's penis pushing against his boxers. Kurt was breathing heavily now, both were. Sweat caused from passion trickled down Blaine's skin as he messaged the balls. It was his turn to flush deep shade of red. He was touching one of the most vulenerable, if not most, vulnerable part of Kurt. He was _touching Kurt's penis and balls._

Kurt squirmed in excitment and nerves. Blaine was touching his penis. He started to pant faster. Blaine was touching a place that no one ever had ever saw. He was boiling in a mixture of nerves, excitment, and passion.

Kurt's hips thrusted forward and he moaned as they continued to kiss. This time Blaine kissed on Kurt's neck. He knew how much Kurt loved that and he wanted this to be special for Kurt. He knew how upset Kurt was when his first kiss was taken from him. Blaine didn't want anything else taken from him and if it was special for Kurt, then it would be special for him.

He rubbed his other hand down Kurt's other leg as he continued to message the penis and balls and kiss and bite Kurt's neck.

Finally he couldn't take it and slowly rose his hand to unbutton the many button's on Kurt's shirt. Kurt raised his hands so Blaine could take it off. Blaine stopped for a moment and just stared. This was the first time he had seen Kurt's chest. His beautiful chest. He stared at the tiny pink nipples. Everyone had them, why was Blaine so mesmorized by Kurt's? And his pale delicate skin, his smooth stomach and chest, the little bit of chest hair in just the right places...

Kurt flushed, he felt very vulnerable and exposed. He didn't like how long Blaine had remained silent.

"Blaine?" He started to blush. He wondered if Blaine was repulsed by how he looked.

"You look amazing," Blaine breathed. "Beautiful." Kurt's eyes widened. Beautiful? Blaine was beautiful, he sure as hell wasn't. He didn't have much of anything, or so he thought. But then he saw the way Blaine kept staring at his chest and realized how much Blaine meant it.

He blushed a deep deep shade of red.

"You mean that?" He had never been called beautiful before, well his mother had but she didn't count.

Blaine nodded, still in a trance.

"Yeah." Kurt's chest had really thrown Blaine. He was suddenly very hungry for Kurt and dived in for another greedy kiss. He ran his hands down Kurt's exposed chest. He played with strands of the chest hair. Kurt continued to pant heavily as their tongues found each other. Blaine fingered the nipples and Kurt whimpered surprise and the desire for more.

He was slowly getting over being nervous. What they were doing was so natural, it felt so _good. _

In fact, he was almost becoming delirious with pleasure.

It was Kurt's turn to want to see Blaine's chest. He had been aching to see it since they met.

He moved his hand towards his boyfriend's shirt. He still couldn't believe he and Blaine were actually doing this.

He stopped.

"Is it okay if I-" he knew it aws Blaine's first time as well and while Blaine appeared confident most of the time this was a very vulnerable moment for both of them.

"Oh God yes," panted Blaine, surprising both of them. "Please, God, don't stop."

That was all that was needed. Kurt quickly removed Blaine's shirt, at least he wasn't wearing a Dalton uniform. Kurt stopped kissing. It was his turn to stare. The site was...well it was breathtaking. He couldn't get over the utter perfection of Blaine's body. Smooth, muscular, but not too muscular and not too skinny. The nipples were rock hard and the perfect shade of pink. There was just enough amount of chest hair. Everything was just...perfect.

Now Blaine was blushing. Kurt's approval suddenly meant so much to him.

"If anyone's beautiful it's you," Kurt murmured, putting his mind at ease. It was his turn to flush from the compliment. "You're PERFECT," added Kurt.

He gave a nervous chuckle.

"You don't have to flatter me, Kurt,"

"I'm not, I'm serious. You have the most perfect body I have ever seen."

Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt's neck.

"I'm the only body you've ever seen, but thank you," he whispered into Kurt's ear.

It was Kurt's turn to run his hands over Blaine's chest and both shivered in sensatation. Blaine now whimpered as he kissed Kurt greedily, his hand back on Kurt's crotch.

"More," Kurt breathed into his mouth. Blaine looked a little surprised.

"What?"

"I want more," Kurt panted.

Blaine nodded, wanting more himself but unsure of how to say it. He slowly unzipped Kurt's tight pants. Kurt helped him slide them off and Kurt quickly started to unbotton Blaine's jeans, surprising him. Finally it was the boxers that had to go. They slowly slipped off each other's at the same time as they continued to hungrily kiss each other.

Finally there they were, sitting in front of each other, stark naked. They broke away from contact and took time to stare at each other.

Blaine couldn't stop staring at Kurt's penis. He had never seen anyone's beside's his own and Kurt's was positively perfect.

Kurt stared, and he could feel heat rising. He couldn't stop staring at the perfection in front of him. Blaine's penis was more...everything than he ever imagined it would be. He blushed a deep shade of red. He could sense Blaine felt slightly embarrassed too.

"You look..amazing," Blaine murmured. Kurt swallowed and felt sweat trickle down his face.

"So do you," he whispered back sincerly. Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder as he started to ease in for another kiss but then paused. "Kurt...we don't have to do this-"

"No, I want to," Kurt murmured, a plea in his tone. He begged Blaine with his eyes. "Please, Blaine...I want to do this."

Blaine slowly nodded and swallowed. He could feel his heart beating rapidly.

"Would you...be willing to roll over then?" He was so new at this. He had no idea what to do. "Unless you want..."Should he be the one making all the moves? Kurt gave a husky short of laugh.

"I'm more than okay being the bottom," he murmured and nibbled at Blaine's ear, something he knew turned Blaine on. "As long as you go slow," he added. Blaine watched and licked his lips in anticipation as he saw Kurt lay down on his stomach, his beautiful angelic body sprawled out before him. He couldn't stop staring at that sight.

"Blaine? Everything okay?" Kurt asked after moments of silence. He wondered if Blaine suddenly got disgusted with the idea of making love to him.

"What?" Blaine blinked. "Yes, everything's fine." He leaned down and started to kiss Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned, clearly waiting for Blaine's penis to be inside of him. Blaine stopped for a few moments to slide a condom on him.

"I'm getting some lube," he added, so Kurt wouldn't worry. They remembered the basics necessities. Kurt nodded as he continued to breath quickly. He was both nervous and excited. He just hoped he wouldn't dissapoint Blaine. He had no idea Blaine was worrying about the same thing.

Slowly Blaine placed his lube covered finger inside of Kurt's hole. Kurt jumped and squirmed as he felt a finger enter him. He never felt someone enter him before. The sensation was new and strange and exciting.

"I'm going to put another finger in there, to make sure enough is inside," Blaine whispered and Kurt nodded breathlessly as he moaned. "Am I hurting you..."

"No," gasped Kurt. "It just feels srange, good strange, though."

Blaine nodded. Sweat continued to trickle down his face as he tried to recover from the fact that he was _putting his fingers inside Kurt's hole. _It felt strange, but like Kurt said, good strange. He couldn't describe the feeling exactly. Finally it was ready. Blaine managed to slowly work his way inside of Kurt. He stopped whenever Kurt would moan and went as slowly as he could. Kurt arched his back when Blaine shifted his position to get a better balance. He froze.

"Are you all right-"

"Oh God yes," gasped Kurt. "I'm more than all right."

Blaine nodded, and slowly started to thrust his body forward. Despite the porn movies he had watched and everything he had read this was still very new to him and he wasn't entirly sure how to actu but he was surprised at how natural it was becoming

Kurt could barely keep still. He couldn't believe that Blaine's_ penis _was inside of him. He knew his face was a dark shade of red. But he couldn't stop feeling excited either. This was so strange, so new, and yet it felt so _right _and _natural_.

Blaine continued to thrust forward as he heard Kurt moan softly underneath him. The idea that Kurt was moaning because of him seriously turned him on. He remembered to go slow though, very slow. He didn't want this to be rushed for either of them.

"Oh God, oh my God Blaine!" Kurt's voice rose as he was getting to the climax. Blaine kept running his hands over Kurt's back and chest, causing constant stimluation. Both were gasping for breath and Blaine groaned too.

"God,_ KURT_!" He shouted, pure sensation flowing through his body.

Kurt felt a twing of delight with knowing he was making Blaine act like this, HIM of all people. He still couldn't get used to out strange it felt having someone inside of him, and on top of him.

He could feel himself start to cum and braced for the climax.

Finally both came at the same time, Blaine still making sure his thruste were as gentle as they could be. For a few moments he still remained in that position,as if in shock at what happened, as Kurt continued to pant. Finally Blaine let his body fall on top of Kurt's.

"_Fuck_," Blaine gasped into Kurt's ear and Kurt gave a shy grin.

"I thought we just did."

Blaine laughed as he slid out of Kurt, leaving Kurt to feel empty, and roll next to him.

"That," he gasped. "Was amazing."

Kurt stared at him.

"It sure was," he whispered and Blaine looked at him seriously.

"It wasn't too rough or,"

"No," Kurt insisted "It was perfect, YOU were perfect."

"So were you," Blaine mumbled and both leaned in for another kiss, both content to be in that moment forever, and both wanting it to never end.


End file.
